


Not The Same

by nhasablog



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Jonathan is a lot more ticklish than Nancy and Steve, and it makes their relationship a lot more exciting than before.





	Not The Same

Steve hadn’t really thought much of it at first, because it had been such a common and almost crucial part of his and Nancy’s relationship that he’d found no reason to question it or how it could affect someone else. But once Jonathan - reserved yet hilarious Jonathan - joined their relationship he quickly realized that maybe being as touchy feely as they’d been this far wasn’t normal. At least he got that impression from the way Jonathan reacted.

Nancy didn’t seem oblivious to it either. “I’m pretty sure I was his first kiss,” she told Steve one evening. “Not everyone is experienced, you know. This whole thing is probably all new to him.”

“Do you think we make him uncomfortable?” That was the big concern Steve couldn’t shake. “I know we’re fine with being physical with each other, but maybe he needs something else.”

Nancy hummed. “I think we should maybe ask him. Communication is key and all that.”

Steve felt awkward about it, but it was nothing compared to how red Jonathan got when they finally brought it up (and Steve had to admit he found it endearing).

“We’ve just noticed that you do practically the opposite of leaning into the touch,” Nancy explained. “If you feel uneasy about it I want you to tell us.”

Jonathan exhaled loudly, eyes never once staying on either of them. “It’s not that. I do want the physical affection, I promise.”

“Then what is it?”

Jonathan looked at Nancy, then at Steve, and then back at Nancy. “I’m just ridiculously ticklish.”

And then everything made sense. All those recoils and stuttering breaths and pained expressions. They were all caused by their touches tickling Jonathan and him not knowing how to handle it. Steve found that notion more adorable than he could explain.

Nancy acknowledged the confession first. “ _That’s_ what this is about?”

Jonathan nodded, visibly embarrassed. “You guys don’t seem to share this problem, so I didn’t want to say anything.”

“Oh, you’re so silly.” Nancy was smiling. “If you told us we could’ve just been less gentle with you and this confrontation didn’t have to take place.”

Jonathan rubbed his neck. “I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

Steve couldn’t help himself. “That’s pretty cute.”

Jonathan met his gaze, but averted his eyes quickly. “Shut up,” he said with a laugh.

Steve grinned. “It’s true.”

“You’re not helping.”

But from that day on their relationship took a new turn. Jonathan got to experience actual affection as they became more careful with how they touched him, and Steve and Nancy got to experience more laughter, because there was no way in hell they weren’t going to take advantage of this newfound information from time to time.

Nancy tried it out first.

One of the bigger things to get used to now that there were three of them was to occasionally sit aside and merely watch (which wasn’t as creepy as it maybe sounded). He wasn’t used to sharing Nancy, nor to watch her make out with someone else and be okay with it, but sometimes Nancy needed Jonathan and Jonathan needed Nancy more than they needed Steve or Steve needed them. It wasn’t anything personal.

Nancy was messing with Jonathan that day, and seeing as Steve wasn’t in the mood to really do anything he just kept watching the movie while Nancy tried to get Jonathan’s attention. Steve occasionally shot them a glance, which was when he realized that Jonathan had slapped a hand over his mouth as Nancy kept poking his ribs. It was as if Jonathan wanted to keep Steve from noticing, because as soon as their eyes locked he let his hand fall and laughed freely. It was the most beautiful sound Steve had ever heard.

“Nancy, don’t!” he cried as he fell to the side in a weak attempt to flee.

Nancy just followed, digging into his sides easily now that he was practically lying beneath her. “This might be the best discovery of the century.”

“Steve, help!”

Steve hadn’t expected Jonathan to bring him into it, but he was happy for the opportunity. “With pleasure.”

Jonathan called him a traitor all night for having helped Nancy when he so obviously had meant himself, but Steve could tell he hadn’t minded too much. That was the start of a very giggly winter.

* * *

 

Steve sometimes forgot himself.

He would hug Nancy from behind and rest his chin on her shoulder and maybe even bite her earlobe if she was being funny with him, and it was as if those movements had ingrained themselves into his muscle memory, because when he saw Jonathan standing with his back toward him, eyes scanning the titles of Nancy’s family’s small movie collection, Steve reached for him automatically in a moment of love, and what he got in return was a shriek. It was kind of hilarious.

“Ouch, my ears,” he complained, though refusing to let Jonathan go.

“Sorry,” Jonathan replied, audibly embarrassed. “Didn’t hear you come in.”

“Nancy kicked me out for being annoying about what snacks she was picking,” he explained, hugging him closer and placing his chin on his shoulder. “Thought I’d come bother you.”

Jonathan laughed, though Steve couldn’t be sure if it was because of what he’d said or because he was still holding his waist, just one wiggle away from making it tickle real bad.

“What if I kicked you out of the living room for interfering with my picking of a movie?”

Steve hummed. “Then I’d be very upset and would probably do this.” A quick movement of his fingers and Jonathan tensed up. “So I don’t think you’re going to kick me out.”

“I think this is called a threat.”

Steve glanced up and caught Jonathan smiling, a weak but existing blush coloring his cheeks. This man would be the death of him.

* * *

 

Nancy forgot herself sometimes as well, only now Steve had the privilege of realizing it before she even did so herself. You see, Jonathan still kept up the habit of trying to conceal if something was ticklish, but Steve, who knew his signs, had an easier time spotting it when he wasn’t involved himself.

Nancy would often initiate something by touching a body part close to her, which sometimes meant a body part that was particularly sensitive. Steve almost felt a little bad for Jonathan.

Steve watched as she reached over to caress the area just under his armpit, causing his raised arm to shoot down from where he was resting it under his head. Nancy blinked twice before apologizing, but Steve was long gone and was laughing at the whole thing like a fool.

“The panic on your face and the confusion on yours,” he managed to choke out at their questioning gazes. “God, it was hilarious.”

“Oh, you think this is funny, huh?” Nancy was suddenly at his side instead, a mischievous look that she hadn’t shot in his direction in a while covering her face. “I’ll show you funny.”

And that was how they both found out Steve was pretty ticklish himself, though nowhere near as bad as Jonathan.

* * *

 

Some days Jonathan seemed to want them to not be careful. It was almost as if he was provoking them.

He didn’t realize how obvious it was, at least to Steve.

They were on Jonathan’s bed that night, the three of them lying pretty much on top of each other in order to fit. Jonathan was in the middle. He couldn’t lie still, or so he claimed.

“Stop squirming,” Nancy said, grabbing his arm.

“Sorry.”

“You keep doing it though.”

“Can’t help it.”

Steve reached out and let his fingers dance over Jonathan’s belly. “I won’t stop unless you stop.”

“How can I lie still when you do that!” Jonathan cried, attempting to roll away from him but finding that Nancy was very much in the way.

“Figure something out.”

Only when Steve backed off, he continued.

Steve liked that he wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
